


Our hero.

by helenacf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenacf/pseuds/helenacf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish can't sleep because of the storm so he look for his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our hero.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Parent!Lock fanfic! hope you enjoy it :)

"Papa... Papa!" Four-year-old Hamish repeated more urgently, standing in the doorway of his parent's room. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yeah, sure" John said as he hold him with his arms, "but what's the problem?" He said as he yawned

"There's a storm outside and thunders are really loud" Hamish said shyly, nuzzling his face against John's neck.

"Oh, I see" he replied wrapping him with his arms, "You don't have to worry about it, Hamish."

"Will daddy be okay?" He asked, knowing that Sherlock was out.

"Of course!" John said laughing "He is a superhero, didn't you know that?"

"He is?" He asked hopefully, looking up at John.

"Sure!" he replied and added in a whisper "But you can't say anything, it's a secret!"

"Oh, I won't!" Hamish smiled at him brightly. "What superpowers does he have?"

"He has a lot of superpowers!" He told him smirking. "He is very very clever, he can read your mind. He is very strong too and he fixed my leg! Can you believe it?"

"Wow..." The boy whispered in awe. "Daddy is really great then!"

John laughed wrapping him tightly with his arms “Of course he is” he told him and added “He is our hero” and then they both fell asleep together.


End file.
